


Catching feelings/ Catching a bullet

by diorseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorseo/pseuds/diorseo
Summary: When his life of crime blends into the love he has for a certain waiter, Johnny will do it all to ensure he gets out safely and in the hands of his saving grace, Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro: Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This an intro to the general story which I don't really have an uploading schedule for. I am truly testing the waters and trying to push myself to finally make something longer than a couple hundred words. Therefore this is an intro to the story and I will be included other characters as chapters go by. Also!!! Park Jihoon's character isn't made after actual Jihoon from wanna one. In this case the name just came into my head to be the best fit but he is supposed to be an elder man who doesn't really do dirty work as much as he has others do it for him. I am planning to name each chapter after a song so please read the end notes for the name. Hope you all enjoy this snippet of the story.

Waking up to ringing in his ears was something Johnny was used to. Having to live with tinnitus, after the car crash that cost him his parents lives, resulted in drowning out the ringing with music. Through the years he stumbled across trouble and eventually after stealing and hot wiring cars, Johnny ended up in the hands of heist mastermind Park Jihoon and working as a getaway driver. 

As he wakes up in his cold New York apartment Johnny can only think about how his life would be with his parents and without the shadow of Jihoon always following him around. As the clock strikes 9, he gets out of bed and puts on music to start his day. As the song blasts throughout his apartment Johnny feels joy through each note and sound.

_Sunflower in the evening standing in the garden taking up that space ___

__He maneuvers around his furniture, swaying to the guitar riffs as he makes himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich making sure to spread till the edges. Nothing can compare to the mornings where he has time to enjoy his music. As he's about to sit down and enjoy the screening of Monsters Inc. that happens to be playing on the tv, a ringing cuts him off._ _

_You and I are a team_

____He takes a deep breath as he can already imagine how the rest of his day will unfold after this simple phone call. "Jihoon? Is there anything wrong?"_ _ _ _

____"Good Morning to you too Johnny and yes indeed I am having a great day thanks for asking!"_ _ _ _

____Johnny can do nothing but roll his eyes at Jihoons blatant ego. He hums and replies with a simple "Good Morning Jihoon! What's the job for today?"_ _ _ _

____"Nothing more than another bank heist which we need you to be the getaway driver of. Now let me tell you Johnny, everything is set up I just need you to give me your word that you will do this, remember that you owe me and you are almost off the hook. This is like your victory run and you're getting closer and closer to the finish line."_ _ _ _

Johnny can't contain the joy he feels as he can almost taste the freedom.

"Course boss. You can always count on me."

"See you tomorrow at the warehouse. I'm counting on you Johnny"

While he still doesn't know the details of his next job, the mere thought of being free from Jihoon's grasp and being capable of finally living his own life made Johnny want to scream till his lungs burned. While Jihoon tended to be comprehensive and protective of Johnny, it didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Multiple times in which Johnny has asked to be able to leave the business have led to promises of getting his head blown off. If there is care for Johnny in Jihoon's heart there is also even more greed and desire that are the primary factors in each of his actions. 

As Johnny continues to think about how his freedom is right around the corner he can't help but think about all the things he can do once he leaves a life of crime. He dreams of having a car that he can't afford and driving without a destination or any pressure of getting caught. It would be just him, the music and the road.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Johnny walks around the city hoping to find an interesting place to eat, a place catches his eye. He desired a quick meal that would bring him good memories and the dimly light, empty diner across the street looked like the perfect place to enjoy a milkshake and some music. Entering the establishment he was amazed by all the details and decorations the diner had, from an old school jukebox to the sleek red and white leather on the seats. Johnny knew he would like it here. Once he sat on the booth right in front of the window looking at the street, he couldn't help but look at all the people and their monotone expressions as they went throughout their day with no feelings of joy reflecting in their faces. He knew that once he could leave Jihoon he would be a stand out from the monotony of life. His daydream was cut short as a waiter approached him and Johnny was amazed before the other could let out a single word. The waiter was ethereal and glistened under the dim diner lights but that didn't downgrade his beauty, if anything it just made the sharp twists and turns of his face even more noticeable. He wore the uniform of the diner, a white button down with red accents along the seams and some black slacks, which only made Johnny focus more on the others milky skin which similar to his shirt had accents of red hues. While Johnny knew he was staring an unreasonable amount of time, he couldn't contain himself and as he dragged his eyes across the other he noticed the name tag dangling on his shirt.

"Mark?" 

The waiter, who apparently was named Mark though it didn't fit him, looked at him with a bewildered expression and Johnny truly didn't understand the others reaction. But then the waiter laughed and Johnny truly was amazed by the others joyous laughter that had him feeling warm from the inside.

"Sorry for laughing it's just...that's not my name. This is a past workers uniform and I still haven't gotten my official name tag." The waiter or not Mark, because now Johnny was truly just confused by the situation, looked to be enjoying their encounter. "But I do have to say thanks for changing my name, maybe now I will have my friends referring to me as Mark!" Not Mark has a gleam in his eyes and smiles so brightly before Johnny realizes he should probably stop staring and say something.

"I did think the name Mark didn't exactly fit you so please do tell me what your name is because I don't think not Mark is viable is it?" Johnny hopes the other can tell he is teasing and that his nerves don't betray him in talking to one of the most beautiful people he has ever had the privilege of talking to.

The waiter sits in the seat in front of him and Johnny holds his breath, the other is truly a wonder

"While I do have to say that not Mark is a fan favorite of mine," the twinkle in his eyes has Johnny in a trance and he truly does his best to pay attention to the words that are about to slip out of the others lips.

"My name is Taeyong."

_Taeyong ___


	2. Gimme, gimme love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny feels like Taeyong can be a constant in his life yet his life of crime continues to overshadow his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....here is the second chapter and I do have to say I don't know how I feel about my writing so I hope I get my point across in a nice way. So Johnny has an encounter with Taeyong and meets his new crew members for the next heist in this chapter which I know is a weird conversation but I just wanted to ensure people understand that these things are all happening at the same time. So as Johnny I guess falls in love with Taeyong, he also is meeting with Jihoon to partake in the biggest heist he has done so far. I hope you guys enjoy it !!!

Johnny had watched enough movies where the protagonist meets the love interest and describes their meeting as love at first sight and each time he was at disbelief that someone could feel so strongly upon first meeting, yet here he was, in a dimly lit diner head over heels over the waiter who he just discovered was named Taeyong. Now while Johnny didn’t mind sitting there and staring at Taeyong and trying to memorize the distinct curve of his nose, he also knew he needed to say something before the entire conversation went to dust.

“Taeyong .... Nice to meet you.” Johnny tried his best to show his dazzling smile in hopes of catching the others attention yet Taeyong seemed very interested in Johnny’s iPod rather than his ad worthy grin. 

“Nice iPod you’ve got there” Johnny really hoped he wouldn’t notice the pink glittering embellishments decorating the electronic “I especially like the way it catches the eye.” Johnny couldn’t even feel embarrassment as the laugh Taeyong let out seemed to wash it away.  
“So enough chit chatting, what would you like to order? Pancakes? A sandwich? Take your pick, though I do have to say we are known for our burgers.”

One look into Taeyong’s eyes and Johnny knew there was no way he would pick anything besides the burger considering the way that Taeyong was looking at him. With a smile from ear to ear Johnny looked towards Taeyong and said “A burger it is! I can’t say no when you talk about it so proudly.”

“Coming right u- Wait I do have to say I find it unfair that not only did you change my name but you also never told me yours. So please Mr. Embellished iPod, what’s your name?”

This was it Johnny thought, “My name is Johnny!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting his burger, Johnny and Taeyong started having small talk and when the topic of his job came up Johnny didn’t know what to do. His mind was going at 100 mph and this was a 25mph zone, he didn’t know what to tell the other because telling him he worked as a get away driver for heist’s was NOT exactly the right approach. After a quick thought all Johnny could say was, “I drive, I am a driver.” Taeyong looks at him with amusement in his face due to his lack of detail. 

“Ok, Johnny the driver can I see what music is on your iPod or is it Top Secret.”

Johnny lights up like a christmas tree just at the mention of music and he thinks that with this he can get to know Taeyong more. As they sit in the diner, thigh to thigh, Johnny thinks he can get used to this feeling and hopes it lasts for a while. Looking at Taeyong he can see how the other is someone who enjoys life and he wishes that Taeyong can be the person to show him the joy of the world. Johnny scrolls through his music and lands on the perfect song that he feels fits Taeyong. He pulls out his earphone and puts it in Taeyong’s ear “ Listen to this and tell me if you enjoy it afterwards.” Johnny is nervous and he hopes Taeyong can feel the emotion he is trying to reflect towards him with the song choice. Taeyong smiles at him and as the song progresses, he can’t help but feel like he wouldn’t mind Johnny and his mystery charisma to stay in his life. 

_Gimme gimme love oh tonight  
Baby 난 너의 맘 속  
깊이 숨쉬고 파  
선물을 준비했어  
니가 가져가 준다면  
난 좋을 것 같아 _  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Johnny, entering the diner was pure luck because not only did he get a meal but he also got love…..in the purest form. While Jihoon’s existence would forever plague his mind, there was no doubt that a life with Taeyong in it was full of light.  
_If it was you, I could go for a lifetime _  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After his encounter at the diner, Johnny felt like he had his own reality built inside the four walls of Taeyong’s workplace, a reality where he was a normal person with a 9 to 5 job and not a getaway driver for a notorious heist mastermind who had his life in his hands. But reality never failed to creep back up through the cracks and Johnny was once again on his way to the warehouse to see what his next drive would entail. Seeing the inside of the dingy warehouse had become a regular occurrence for Johnny, the only difference was the faces he saw as his partners would change often. As he entered, the first thing he saw was Jihoon in all his glory, with his typical suit and tie ensemble talking to the crew that for the next couple of days would be like dirt under his nails. Jihoon was talking to the crew and by the looks of it, they were all very distinct stand outs which would only cause trouble for Johnny. ____

____“The man of the hour!!!! He’s the one I’ve been telling you all about! The man that brings in the gold, Johnny himself. He will be the one to ensure you get in and out without any issues or lingering eyes.” Jihoon proudly boasts about Johnny as if his accomplishments were an extension of his own self. After introducing Johnny, Jihoon notices the other three are silent just staring at the boy and it seems fit to introduce Johnny to the three before the talk begins._ _ _ _

____“Johnny, let me introduce you to the team!” Jihoon points to a smaller man to his right with glittering piercings embellishing his ears, who shows him a wicked grin “this is Ten, and this right next to him is his partner, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun turns and gives Johnny a gleaming smile and Johnny notices his deep dimples that make the man seem young and child like, “I think we will get along just fine Johnny as long as you keep your hands off my prize.”_ _ _ _

____Ten then looks at Jaehyun with eyes full of devotion and only then does Johnny understand that they are a two for one deal and even in their twisted reality he can’t seem to not find them adorable. “He’s messing with you Johnny, a friend of Jihoon is a friend of ours.” Ten spares a subtle wink at Johnny as Jaehyun and him are entangled on the seat incapable of taking their hands off one another. As he learns about Jaehyun and Ten, Johnny remembers there’s one more member he’s going to have to work with and the latter doesn’t seem as approachable as the other two. Jihoon seems to sense the situation and intercepts it with a simple,_ _ _ _

____“This here is Yuta! He might be a little….bitchy...but he will get the job done, right Yuta?!”_ _ _ _

____The man, Yuta, carries himself with such disdain that Johnny can’t help but to feel as if he was in the presence of royalty. “The names Yuta.....so don’t go on giving me some bitchass nickname. And what’s your problem am I not worthy enough of your presence dear Johnny that you can’t even look at me in the eyes? Please do illuminate me!”_ _ _ _

____“Yuta that’s enough c’mon look at the poor kid he’s gonna piss his pants from the scare you’re giving him!” If Johnny can say one thing, it’s that he is thankful for Ten getting him out of the unpleasant situation as Jihoon didn’t seem to even bat an eye at their encounter._ _ _ _

______Jihoon seems to have enough of the introduction as he stands and turns all their attention to the board behind him. “If you guys could stop bickering like an old married couple you would notice the plan I have on this board.” Yuta seems to perk up at the mention of the heist and if that’s enough to keep him out of his hair then Johnny is more than thankful._  
“We are gonna make it big this time and I need you all to ensure that if we succeed, which without a fail we will if we have Johnny on our side, then this means big bucks for each one of you. You all can be swimming in green in under a month if you all cooperate and get the job done. Am I clear?”  
They all nod in unison as they seem to understand that this time Jihoon isn’t playing games. For Johnny this means that if this mission gets completed smoothly, he can be free out of the grasp of Jihoon and live a normal crime free life yet he can’t help but think that after it all blows out, Taeyong can fit into his new narrative.  
Jihoon looks them all in the eye with an unmatched look of determination. _

____ _ _

____“So here’s the plan..”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's new characters!!!!! It was hard for me to pick who I wanted to play what character and I did a big time skip in relation to the movie timeline but I hope you guys like it!!!!  
> 
> 
> Gimme Love by Car, the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by my favorite movie Baby Driver by Edgar Wright. After seeing the movie so many times I was thinking about how Baby and Deborah really remind me of Johnny and Taeyong so here we have it. I do plan on derailing this story fron the plot of the movie so it isn't obvious how it will advance. It is my first long piece of work so I hope it is good and that you guys enjoy it. Thank You.
> 
> Sunflower- Vampire Weekend ft Steve Lacy


End file.
